This invention relates to a regulating method and a regulating system for producing a uniform sliver in a carding machine, wherein a deviation of actual values from desired values is determined and a signal, representing the deviation is, with the intermediary of a regulator, applied to a drive which varies the rpm of at least one carding roller as a function of the signal magnitude.
In known processes of the above-outlined type the difficulty has been encountered that in case the operational speed of the carding machine is altered, that is, the rpm of the rollers is increased or decreased, the time behavior of the regulated system also varies. In particular, the delay of response of the regulating circuit is speed-dependent. By changing the speed of the carding machine, the speed of the fiber material supplied to, and/or the speed of the fiber material delivered by the carding machine changes to that the uniformity (cross section and weight) of the sliver delivered by the carding machine has been adversely affected.